The invention concerns an extension guide for a drawer comprising a carcass rail to be fixed to the furniture carcass and at least one extension rail displaceable relative to the carcass rail. A holding element has a connecting element with which the drawer can be adjustably connected to the extension rail. The holding element is or can be connected to the extension rail, and the connecting element is mounted movably relative to the holding element. An adjustment device for horizontally moving the connecting element is arranged on the holding element.
EP 1 147 725 B1 discloses a drawer extension guide of the general kind set forth herein, wherein the rearward end of a drawer can be connected to the drawer extension guide without the use of a tool by way of a mounting portion in the form of a holding nose, that is mounted to the extension rail. The holding nose is mounted at the end of the extension guide, that is inward of the furniture carcass, and extends in substantially parallel spaced relationship with the top side thereof. Fitting and removal of the rearward end of the drawer relative to the extension rail is effected by pushing the drawer onto the holding nose or pulling it back therefrom. After fitment has been effected by pushing onto the holding nose, the drawer is secured in its rear end region against being lifted off and laterally displaced. To permit inclination of the front panel of a drawer in the mounting position, without a substantial change in the heightwise position thereof relative to the carcass, EP 1 147 725 B1 proposes making the holding nose displaceable in the heightwise direction.
AT 9 114 U1 discloses a touch-latch extension guide in which an actuating element with an eccentric adjusting wheel serves for depthwise adjustment of the drawer in the furniture carcass along the longitudinal direction of the extension rail. There is no disclosure of displacement in a lateral direction. By virtue of the temporary connection of the extension guide to the locking unit, implemented by the touch-latch mechanism, an actuating element of a different configuration or in a different location is not possible.
Further adjustment options for drawers in relation to extension guides in a lateral direction are disclosed in DE 21 23 397 A1, DE 31 38 204 A1 and DE 24 22 408 A1, wherein such a displacement is ensured by wedge surfaces as between the drawer and the extension guide.
DE 20 2006 003 035 U1 and DE 20 2007 014 954 U1 describe the feature whereby an additional lateral displacement of the drawer relative to the extension rail can also be produced. In that case, a receiving component is fixed to the rear wall of the drawer, which component has a slot-shaped opening for receiving a plate connected to the drawer extension guide. The plate is displaceable by a predetermined amount within the slot-shaped opening, whereby lateral displacement of the rear end region of the drawer is also possible. A further possible way of implementing lateral displacement of the drawer relative to the extension rail is shown in Austrian patent application A 895/2009, in which a holding projection can be fitted into a pre-drilled bore in the drawer. The holding portion mounted to the extension rail can be fitted into the holding projection and is displaceable in a lateral direction within the holding projection.
A similar device for lateral adjustment of a drawer is shown in WO 2007/096156, in which case a holding projection is mounted displaceably in a slot-shaped opening in the holding portion.
Such devices for lateral and heightwise displacement of the drawer relative to the extension rails are necessary to compensate for minor production tolerances in the drawers or the extension guides and to produce a homogeneous appearance in respect of the gaps, in particular if a plurality of drawers are fitted into a furniture carcass.
The above-mentioned possible ways of laterally displacing the drawer relative to the extension rail do not include the possibility of a sensitive adjustment device which can be actively actuated. In the foregoing devices, a respective projection is held in a grooved horizontal opening. By knocking on the drawers or on the holding portion, the projection is displaced in the grooves, and that affords lateral displacement of the drawer relative to the extension guide. Intentional active displacement of the lateral position of the drawer, however, is not possible in that way as the necessary force for acting on the drawer or the holding portion to move from one recess in the grooving into the next one cannot be exactly applied. The existing devices are therefore insensitive and inaccurate in operation.